Clothes Fetish
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Syaoran finds out that he and Tomoyo have quite a lot in common. Or something like that. Gen.


**Clothes Fetish**

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I'm Clamp in disguise. Pft.

**Notes**: I just had to write this. Because they'd have to bond over Sakura's cute costumes! It's just cute gen.

Of course implied pairings are: Tomoyo/Sakura, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito.

...

Syaoran had always known Tomoyo to be an extremely mild-mannered and wise sort of girl. And he also knew that Sakura was incredibly fond of her.

Sure, she was a bit weird – what with her fondness for constantly filming Sakura when in action. However, Syaoran – who knew Tomoyo to be very fond of Sakura too – simply brushed it off as a sort of hero-worship thing.

Hell, when he'd been younger, he'd also doted on TV heroes. Okay, he'd maybe he'd not gone as far as filming them, but then again, he'd never had the opportunity to meet any of his childhood heroes in flesh and blood.

Yet, there was one thing he didn't quite get.

And that was Tomoyo's rather weird obsession with constantly dressing Sakura up in fancy costumes. It wasn't just once or twice, but all the time and, what was odder, Tomoyo had a new outfit for every occasion that presented itself.

Sometimes, she made Sakura wear frilly dresses that were made out of expensive-looking satin and glitterly white, making Sakura look like a fine little lady.

Other times, she made Sakura put on cat ears and short tops with matching black pants that barely covered her thighs. And Sakura would nearly always have her ankles covered by some sort of stockings.

But this wasn't the strangest about it all.

When Sakura was dressed like this, Tomoyo would always turn red and squeal.

And Syaoran, for all his knowledge about magic, couldn't quite figure out why.

...

Again a card had been captured and Sakura – cheeks glowing pink with the satisfaction of having done well - spun around in circles and laughed.

She really was a cheerful girl and Syaoran, in spite of himself, couldn't help smiling slightly. He couldn't remain unmoved by her.

And the dress she wore – this time a light blue that twirled along with Sakura as she turned and turned – was gorgeous.

She was so much like a fairy. Syaoran could have watched her all night.

"Sakura-chan really is cute, isn't she?" Tomoyo asked, driving Syaoran out of his reverie.

He immediately blushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring at Sakura so openly.

"I-I," Syaoran stammered, feeling his ears turning red," don't know-. Why are asking me that?"

"I've seen how you look at her, Syaoran-kun. You really like her cute costumes, don't you?"

Syaoran, ashamed of being so obvious, frantically nodded and looked away. No way he was going to admit this verbally. He'd rather split his own hand in half.

Tomoyo giggled. "I think she's very cute too – so cute that it makes you want to hug her and hug her!"

Syaoran forced himself to look up – he didn't know why. It wasn't like Tomoyo was behaving out of the norm, but he remembered the thoughts that he'd been harbouring of Tomoyo's odd habits as of late. He wanted to see the look on her face. Maybe it would make him understand better.

And when he looked up, Tomoyo's expression startled him: it wasn't just the giddiness and admiration that you'd expect of a hero-worship, but something else. Tomoyo's eyes – they looked gently at Sakura with an emotion that Syaoran couldn't quite place.

It looked as if Sakura were the most precious thing in Tomoyo's world. Something that could never be replaced and would shatter her heart if gone.

He'd seen it before, he knew that. It was the same way Sakura's brother looked at Yukito-san. He was pretty certain – which confused him – that he'd seen married couples look at each other like this.

But why would Tomoyo look at Sakura in such a manner?

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. He was too tired to think about it.

And, maybe because he was tired, he didn't feel like it was such a bad thing to admit a few things. "Yes, she looks very cute. You should just make her more dresses like that."

Tomoyo merely smiled.

...


End file.
